The present invention relates to attaching assemblies for releasably attaching an osteotomy saw blade to a drive mechanism for reciprocating the saw blade.
Heretofore attaching assemblies for releasably attaching an osteotomy saw blade to a drive mechanism have included threadably engageable portions and have required tools for securing the portions in engagement with the saw blades. One such attaching assembly includes a drive member having a threaded projection over which an apertured end portion of a blade may be positioned, a washer which is positioned around the projection over the blade, and a nut which engages the threaded projection to secure the washer and blade to the drive member. Another such attaching assembly includes an internally threaded drive member over which an orificed end portion of the blade may be positioned, a retaining plate which is positioned over the side of the blade opposite the drive member, and a cap screw which attaches the retaining plate and blade to the drive member.
With either of these attaching assemblies, changing blades is time consuming. There is a possibility that the tool required to attach the blade or the separable parts of the assembly may be dropped and thus become contaminated or even lost during surgery, or that the required tool not easily be located when it is needed during surgery.